


So Maybe Simon’s Stress is a Little High

by ilovemiax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Comedy, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Simon is a disaster gay, Temporarily Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Being Markus’ right hand comes with a lot of stress. In order to keep himself from reaching 100% Simon modifies his stress gage just a little.“Simon,” North’s voice is steady. Too steady, like she’s talking to a bomb, “How are your stress levels in the triple digits?”





	So Maybe Simon’s Stress is a Little High

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written by sweet boys in so long so here's a little Markus/Simon love for you <3
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy!

Being Markus’ right hand was not an easy task. Not that Simon was complaining. In fact, he was thrilled to be Markus’ right hand. The job used to be North’s but she passed on the position to Simon when peace talks in DC started. She was better at handling those in Jericho and helping them to adjust to their new freedoms. North was better suited to helping the individual while Markus was better at handling things as a whole. Besides, North wasn’t thrilled with the idea of being around so many humans. Even Connor’s human, Lieutenant Anderson, was a stretch for her. It was getting better though.

Simon hadn’t expected to be given the position seeing as he pretty much failed Jericho and was useless in just about every other situation. Before Markus, his leadership was only established because of his longevity. His ability to survive and keep people calm. But then Markus came and gave everyone the one thing that Simon hadn’t. Hope.

The PL600’s train of thought was interrupted by the flash of a camera as he and Markus got into the taxi and began heading back towards their hotel.

“That went well,” Simon commented.

Markus nodded, “It did. I’m worried though. There’s a lot of opposition and although the president says she’s on our side, I believe it’s only for publicity’s sake.”

“Everything politicians do is for publicity’s sake,” Simon retorted, “No one ever thinks of the greater good. They’re all in it for themselves.”

Markus raised an eyebrow at Simon’s sudden venom.

“Ah, sorry,” Simon mumbled. “Didn’t mean to go off like that.”

Markus shook his head, “Don’t apologize. Are you… are you okay to be here with me?”

**[^ Stress Levels 62%]**

“Of course,” Simon replied smoothly, “Markus I wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t do the job.”

“I know, I just worry about you.” There was a softness in Markus’ voice. One that was only reserved for Simon.

Simon wasn’t sure if that voice was reserved for him because Markus felt guilty about leaving him at Stratford, steamrolling over his previous leadership position, or if was something else entirely. Simon hoped it was the ‘something else entirely’ and really wanted that ‘something else entirely’ to be romantic affection.

It was a stupid thought because it was obvious that the RK200 was interested in North. They got along better and they were two strong leaders. Simon hadn’t seen any hint of a romantic affection between them but that didn’t mean something wasn’t there. In all honesty, the would look good together. The thought made jealousy rear its ugly head but Simon pushed it down. It wasn’t right or fair if he started hating two of his best friends because they liked each other. All he could do was be happy for them.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Simon apologized, “You should be worrying about yourself. And the peace talks.”

Markus gave him a small look. “You saying that doesn’t really stop me, you know that right?”

Simon couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop saying it.”

A smile twitched on Markus’ mouth as the man tried to remain stoic. It wasn’t working because Simon could see right through it.

Markus changed the subject, “Is there any particular reason that politicians get you so worked up? I swear you were almost acting like North every time one of them opened their mouths.”

**[^^^ Stress Levels 93%]**

“ _ Well, _ ” Simon decided with a frown, “ _ that’s just inconvenient.”  _ After all, how was he supposed to help Markus if his stress levels were in the high eighties. Opening his HUD, Simon found his stress level gage.

**[Warning: Altering Stress Levels Gage May Cause Performance Issues]**

“Yes, yes,” Simon muttered in irritation, “Just changed already.”

**[Stress Gage: RESET]**

**[vvv Stress Levels 0%]**

Simon smiled satisfied with his result and closed his HUD. There, now he was going to be just fine. He didn’t really feel any different than before but that was okay. As long as his gage wasn’t peaking, he would be fine. All he had to do now was keep working until it got too high and then reset it.

“I used to be owned by a politician,” Simon finally answered Markus, “he was one corrupt son of a bitch who didn’t want to be caught by the public eye doing unsavory things. So he bought me instead of a Traci model.”

Markus hadn’t been expecting that answer and the implications that were behind that statement. He hadn’t known about Simon’s history and had never asked. Nor had the PL600 offered his background. But the way Simon talked about it was so nonchalant that if Markus were any other android he might not have picked up on what that meant.

His heart clenched with the thought of some corrupt bastard playing family man for the press only to come home at night to use and abuse Simon like an object. Markus didn’t think he had a violent bone in his body but at that moment he wanted to hunt down the bastard and rip him to shreds. To make him pay for what he did to Simon.

“I’m- I’m sorry to hear that,” Markus replied softly.

Simon shrugged, “Can’t be helped.” The conversation was over and silence befell the taxi.

\----

Coming home was a welcome reprieve from the chaos that was Washington, DC. Simon couldn’t wait to be in his own bed and to say hello to all of his friends. He’d heard from Connor that they had discovered a single RK900 unit in the basement of CyberLife. Turns out this RK900 was having a hard time adjusting and Connor figured that Simon would be the perfect person to talk to. North just seemed to scare the RK900 and he refused to speak with Josh. Simon was excited for something new and different.

“Hey!” Simon smiled and waved at Josh and North. He was expecting a smile and perhaps a hug from either of them but that didn’t happen. Instead they stared at him and the atmosphere grew tense like they were walking on broken glass.

“Simon,” Josh smiled back but it was a tense smile, “Are you doing okay?”

“Of course.” Simon wrinkled his brow in confusion. Sure, he was a little stressed but his meter was at a steady 10%.

Markus looked confused as well, “Why are you asking? He’s fine.”

Both Josh and North’s eyebrows shot straight up. “Um, hey,” Josh walked over to Markus and put his arm over the other’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll show you what North and I have been up to. Also, I’m pretty sure Carl wants to see you.”

Markus gave one of his award winning smiles, “Lead the way.”

Once they were gone, North approached Simon. “Are you sure you’re doing okay?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m confused. Is something wrong?”

North swallowed and she reached out taking Simon’s hand gently. It wasn’t a request for an interface. “Simon,” North’s voice was steady. Too steady, like she’s talking to a bomb, “How are your stress levels in the triple digits?”

“They are?” Simon’s head was starting to spin. That wasn’t possible. His meter hiked up to 40%.

“Woah,” North put her hand on the back of his neck as if to steady him, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not- I’m not going to freak out on you or anything.”

**[^ Stress Levels 43%]**

“Why are you treating me like this, I’m fine!” Simon insisted. He stood up and marched away from North.

“Simon, wait!” She called out after him, “I’m sorry!”

But Simon ignored her. He stormed upstairs and slammed the door. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. His stress levels were getting too high again.

**[Warning: Altering Stress Levels Gage May Cause Performance Issues]**

**[Stress Gage: RESET]**

**[vvv Stress Levels 0%]**

Simon grumbled malcontent as his mood didn’t change. Whatever. He’d gotten so used to altering his stress levels he wasn’t even sure what was right anymore.

There was a light knock at the door followed by Markus opening the door and poking his head in. “Hey, Si. Can I talk to you?”

Simon smiled trying to force his heat to stop beating so fast. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, I just came from downstairs. North looked really upset, is everything okay?”

Oh, so he was only here because he was concerned about North.

“That’s not the only reason,” Markus answered with a frown. Simon winced realizing he’d said that aloud. “I’m here for you too.”

“Sorry,” Simon mumbled. He watched as Markus shut the door behind him and walked to face the PL600. “I was just a little mean to North. I’ll apologize.”

Markus nodded and then, “Does it have something to do with your stress levels?”

Simon’s head whipped up, “She told you?”

“No,” the android leader shook his head, “Josh was asking about our health. Well, yours actually. He said you had unusually high stress levels.”

Simon shrugged, “Oh. I guess it’s a little high but it’s nothing to be concerned about. You can see for yourself.”

“I um, I have. And that’s the thing. You don’t have to keep doing that for me,” Markus said softly. “Simon, I care about you and I don’t want you to be pushing yourself too far.”

“I want to be there for you and support you and help out in any way that I can.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to keep-” Markus couldn’t seem to find the words, “-keep hurting yourself like this. You can only push your stress gage so far and I don’t want you to snap. I can’t lose you.”

Simon shook his head feeling his stress rising once again. He did a quick reset sending it back down to zero. “You won’t lose me. I won’t snap. I know how to do my job.”

“Don’t you see?” Markus took Simon’s arm and sat them down on the couch, “this isn’t about the job. I know you can do it.”

Simon shook his head, “Then I don’t see, Markus. What are you talking about?”

“You,” Markus hadn’t let go of Simon’s arm. He squeezed it with enough pressure to ground himself. “I’m talking about you as a person, Simon. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose my best friend. I don’t want to lose-” He swallowed and met Simon’s bright blue eyes, “I don’t want to lose you because I love you.”

“Oh,” Simon smiled, “I love you too.”

Markus blinked in surprise realizing that Simon didn’t understand what he meant by ‘I love you’. His mouth opened and closed in an attempt to clarify. “No- Simon I- when I-”

Simon frowned and then his eyes went impossibly wide, “OH! Oh my rA9! You- OH! You love me  _ love me _ !”

Markus winced but nodded. “Yeah, I- I do.” He quickly let go of Simon’s hand. “I’m sorry, that was weird I-”

“I love you, too.” Simon gave a pained and awkward smile but it was genuine embarrassment. He reached for Markus’ hand. “I really wanted to be there for you and be your rock when you needed someone to be and I guess I got carried away.”

Markus laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to Simon’s hand. He took a peek at Simon’s stress levels and watched it go down.

“Your stress levels,” his voice dropped in pitch, “it went down.”

“By how much?” Simon asked. “My um- I guess I’ve altered it too much that I don’t even know what the correct number is.”

“So you don’t know what is says?” Markus asked and Simon shook his head. “Well, um it’s currently at seven hundred twenty-one percent.”

Simon’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “You’re joking!”

Markus shook his head. He kissed Simon’s hand again. “Seven hundred percent.”

The PL600’s face went bright blue. “H-how about if you kiss me here?” He tapped his lips.

Markus grinned, “Let’s find out shall we?” He leaned in, his hands running up Simon’s arm until they cupped his cheeks gently. Markus pressed his lips against Simon’s in a heartfelt kiss.

Simon sighed deeply into that soft kiss. Markus’ lips were warm and his hands made Simon feel like he was the only person in the world and all that mattered right now was their kiss.

**[Stress Levels Reset to Factory Settings]**

**[Stress Levels 689% and Dropping]**

**[vvvv Stress Levels 0%]**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that fic!
> 
> I've got a good queue of DBH fics waiting to be posted and as much as I'd like to post them all at once, I'm buying some time to finish my muti-chaptered fics so they can be posted as soon as my queue is finished.
> 
> I take requests too, so whatever y'all want to see, let me know in a comment or come find me on tumblr @FandomBarf


End file.
